


You aren't him.

by justgrace



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Big Brothers, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gendry as Myrcella's big brother, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justgrace/pseuds/justgrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot: Gendry and Arya are on a date when they get a call from Gendry's half sister, Myrcella and it's Arya and Gendry to the recuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You aren't him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that popped into my mind the other day. Lots of love in a hateful situation. 
> 
> enjoy

——— Arya ———

Arya is in her room getting dressed. Sansa is sitting on the bed helping her pick out an outfit. They are trying to do that sister bonding thing, it isn’t working.

“I don’t like pink!” Arya tells Sansa for the twelfth time that hour.

“But you look soooo good in it,” her sister drawls elongating that ‘o’ sound. Arya pulls the shirt over her head and dumps it unceremoniously on the floor. She returns to her drawers. She hears the creek of springs and Sansa appears at her side. “What about green? Gendry likes green right?” Sansa asks holding up a tree shirt with an acorn pattern on it.

What Gendry likes, Arya thinks, is her wearing nothing at all, but there way no way she was going to tell Sansa that. If Gen could see her right now, no shirt, black bra and a black high waisted skirt, he would probably pick her up, slam her against a wall and kiss her. Arya smiles at the thought. She can almost feel his hot lips pressing into her hers. She can smell his scent; like oil and grease and paper and just Gendry. She feels a throb between her legs thinking of him.

“Or purple?” Sansa suggests. Arya refocused the on the top that Sansa was holding. It not half bad actually, it was sheer with a slip underneath and some beading around the neck. Arya holds out her hand and she pulls it on. “PERFECT!” Sansa shouts. Arya laughs. She likes this Sansa. The post-Joffery Sansa who is gaining more confidence day by day.

“Do you think he’ll like it?” Sansa asks. Arya rolls her eyes, Sansa is still learning.

“It doesn’t matter if he likes it.” Arya tells her sister. “It matters if I like it, and I do.”

“Right.” Sansa says, as though reminding herself.

“He loves me, what ever I wear.” Arya tells her sister. She begins searching the room for her phone.

“He loves you?” Sansa asks. Her voice sounds airy and stunned. Arya looks up and cannot for the life of her read Sansa’s expression.

“Of course he does.” Arya tells her sister. Gendry tells her this all the time. At dinner, the movies, when they go for runs together, when they are sitting on the couch, any time he can.

“Do you love him?” Sansa asks.

“Yes,” Arya answers immediately, then after a pause. “I’ve only said it once though and I don’t know if he heard.” She admits. Sansa raises her eyebrows. “It was a few weeks ago, just at the end of a phone call. I said ‘love you, bye’ and then hung up. He hasn’t mentioned it.”

“Are you going to tell him?” Sansa asks. Arya returns to looking at her phone. She finds in under a pile of cloths and straightens up.

“I will, soon.”

A knock on the door of their apartment makes the girls jump. Arya grabs her wallet and heads for the door. Sansa follows shutting the door to her room. Arya knows that it’s because it’s a mess and Sansa doesn’t want Gendry to see.

“He knows I’m a slob Sans.” Arya tells her reaching for the door nod.

“Yeah but he doesn’t need to see it,” Sansa says as the door opens. Gendry is standing on the other side wearing dark jeans and a grey button up, looking as dashing as ever. His blue eyes find Arya’s and he gives her, her special, kind smile. She grins at him.

“What don’t I have so see then?” He asks. His low voice reverberates around Sansa and Arya’s open apartment.

“My room, it’s a mess.” Arya tells him stretching up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. Gendry places a hand on her neck and pulls her lips to his giving her a gentle kiss. She slips down and Gendry’s arm settles comfortably around her waist.

“Duh. If it was clean I would be worried,” Gendry says. He smiles at Sansa. Arya looks at her sister.

“You can teach me all you want, however my lady like tendencies will never disappear.” Sansa says.

“What are you teaching her?” Gendry asks Arya. He is looking down at her, giving her that special smile again.

“Just some things about life,” Arya says vaguely.

“Is it going well?” Gendry asks.

“Yes.” Arya answers at the same time as Sansa says “No.” Gendry laughs.

“I think lesson one, _‘You don’t do shit for men you do it for yourself’_ has gone very well. Next, lesson _‘Punching boys who hurt you in the face’_ ” A shocked look spreads across Sansa’s face at Arya’s words.

“Would the next lesson be _‘Driving yourself to the hospital after you break you hand on said boys face’_?” Gendry asks with a smirk. Sansa looks even more shocked. Arya laughs.

“Sansa chill. We are just kidding.” Arya tells her. “You are not going to break your hand. Thats why we have the punching lesson.” Gendry laughs and after a moment Sansa gives a light chuckle and smiles.

“Well I am going to refer back to a lesson I’ve already learned _‘How to de-stress yourself when your stupid sister is annoying the hell out of you_ ’” Sansa says, playing into the game.

“Love ya Sans!” Arya tells her as she and Gendry turn to leave. They make their way down the stairs, Gendry’s arms still around her waist.

“I worry about her.” Arya says.

“She is doing better. Joffery,” Gendry ground his teeth at the name of his half brother. “Is out of the picture, you are with her, and she’s back at uni. She’s doing better.” Gendry gave her a squeeze as they separated to get into the car.

Arya hopped around to the passenger side and slides into Gendry’s beat up hatch back. She likes this car. It isn’t anything special, just affordable, but it’s the memories Arya likes.

She and Gendry kissed for the first time in this car. It had been after everything with Sansa and Joffery had blown up. Arya didn’t think she would ever forget finding her sister crying on the side of the road where Joffery had kicked her out of his car, after beating her up that evening. Arya had stayed with her sister for five days straight in the hospital until her parents were able to make it down from Winterfell. When they had taken over Sansa duty Arya hadn’t known what to do with herself. She wanted drive to Joffery’s house and punch him, but she didn’t. Instead she drove to Gendry’s house. He had let her rage about his half-brother, who he had found out he had three months ago, before she feel asleep on his couch.

The next morning Gendry had offered to drive her to the hospital and come to visit Sansa with her. Before they left the car, he had grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He pressed a light kiss onto her lips. She liked that memory.

“What are you smiling at?” Gendry asks her.

“Nothing.” Arya replies, still smiling. “You haven’t heard anything from Joffery have you?”

“No. He stopped harassing me after a few months. He just wanted info on Sansa and when I wouldn’t give it, he stopped trying. Myrcella says that he's been fighting with Robert a lot. Cersi has been in on it too.” Arya sees Gendry’s hands grip the steering wheel more tightly. Gendry always refers to his father as Robert. “Cella says she is getting scared.”

“I don’t like that.” Arya states as Gendry pulls into a parking spot at the movie theatre.

“Neither do I,” Gendry says. They get out and Arya immediately attaches herself to Gendry’s side. She likes to be in his arms, she doesn’t feel right if she isn’t touching some part of him.

Myrcella is Gendry’s favourite of all his so called ‘family’. Gendry loathes Joffery, for obvious reasons. Tommen is just kind of there, in Arya’s mind at least, Gendry cares for him but not like he cares for Myrcella. Gendry eats lunch with her every Sunday at one, and then drives ‘Cella’, as he calls her, to dance class. Myrcella is such a sweet girl, Arya really likes her, she hates that her family is making fearful. Though in some ways she isn’t surprised. Robert Baratheon is hardly father material. Robert never made an effort to get to know Gendry, after finding out about him from her dad. Robert hadn’t given Gendry anything except a very awkward acknowledgement lunch at her house, with her family, and Gendry’s half sibling.

 She buys popcorn while Gendry buys the tickets. They make their way into the dark theatre choosing some seats at the side. The movie sucks and they end up making out. It seems to Arya that the movies they see always suck, but she doesn’t give two shits.

——— Gendry ———

Gendry’s hands are on Arya’s back pulling her against his chest. The arm rest is between them and Gendry doesn’t like it. Arya wraps her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss. She is on her knees on her seat. Her tongue pushes against his lips and he opens them. She tastes like popcorn and the pop they had been sharing. He lets out a low moan as her hands travel down his waist.

“Arya…” he whispers breaking the kiss.

“What?” Her voice his breathy and she’s panting slightly. Gendry laughs and throws his arm around her neck kissing her gently.

“Are we ever going to watch one of these movies?”

“Nope,” Arya says against his lips. He lets out a chuckle. Arya sits herself down and he leaves his arm around her. He runs his fingers over her shoulder and feels goosebumps materialize on her arm. Gendry likes touching Arya. He likes feeling her beside him. She calms him, and he calms her. They make a good team. She was the first one he wanted to talk to when Ned had informed him that Robert ‘stupid fucking’ Baratheon was his father, before Jon, or Lommy, or Mott.

She had sat next to him during dinner. The entire time the Baratheon clan was near. She hadn’t cared when Joffery had made fun of her or Robb had glared at her and asked what was going on between them. She’d stayed beside him until his ‘family’ he left and then lead him to her room. She had sat and listen to him rage about the man. How he was good for nothing, not taking care of his mum or doing anything when Gendry had ended up in foster care. She had sat very still and listened. Letting him get his anger out. They hadn’t been dating back then, they’d been good friends. When he had finished she pulled him down to sit on her bed and wrapped a small arm around him. ‘Gendry you aren’t like him’ she had whispered. She quelled his biggest fear with her simple words. He had cried into her shoulder.

Gendry felt his phone buzz in his pocket and reached with is free arm to pull it out. He had kept is on vibrate for Mrycella. She’d asked him to. It was her number.

“I have to take this,” Gendry tells Arya. She is already standing up collecting her wallet and garbage. They hurry down the steps and Gendry answers the phone as they get to the doors.

“Cella?” He asks. Gendry already knows this isn’t good. Myrcella is crying. Her voices comes out broken.

“Gen—dry, they—they—won’t stop yell—ing.” She’s trying to hold back the cries. Arya looks at him concern.

“Cella, it’s okay. I’m coming. We’re coming.” Gendry says immediately looking to Arya questioningly.

“Duh,” Arya tells him. He quickens his pace. He hated that he sort of expected this, he hated Robert, he hated Joffery, he hated Cersi. Arya places her arm around her waist. He breathes.

“Where is Tommen?” Gendry asks Cella.

“At a—a friend’s for—for a sleepover.”

“Are you somewhere safe?” Gendry knows that Cersi would protect Myrcella, but if Robert was drunk…

“I’m—I’m in the bathroom.” Myrcella answers. She sniffs. “The door is locked.”

“Good,” Gendry says. He and Arya reach his car and he unlocked it quickly. “Listen we are leaving right now. Just five minutes. I’m going to give the phone to Arya okay?” Gendry starts the car.

“Okay,” Cella answers. Her voice a little stronger. Arya takes the phone from his hand. He can see that she is nervous.

“Just try and distract her.” Gendry whispers as he focuses on the road.

“Myrcella, it’s Arya.” Arya’s voice is strong though she is biting her lower lip. Gendry turns quickly onto the road.

——— Arya ———

“Myrcella, it’s Arya.” Arya says into the phone. She doesn’t know what to say to the girl. She doesn’t know how to help and she's desperately wants to help.

“Hey Arya,” Myrcella sniff from the other side of the phone. Arya can hear shouting in the distance.

“Rough night?” Arya says. She regrets is immediately making a face, but Myrcella laughs a little. ‘She’s laughing’ Arya mouths to Gendry who just nods. He is focusing on the road, trying to get there as fast as possible.

“A little,” Myrcella hiccups.

“Well, I’m glad you called. Your stupid brother dragged me to yet another boring movie.” Arya says. She keeps it light, like she had with Sansa when she had been distracting her from thoughts of Joffery.

“What was it about?” Myrcella asks.

“Hell if I know,” Arya replies. “Pretty sure the world was ending with some romantic undertones.” Arya honestly had no clue what the movie was about, mostly because she had been kissing Gendry the entire time, but she was going to tell his little sister that. They were almost at Myrcella’s street. Arya could see Gendry’s knuckles were white on the steering wheel. She reaches out to put a hand on his. She watches his face soften.

“Sounds good actually,” Myrcella says to Arya.

“Maybe I’ll have to give it another try with some better company, your brother is distracting.” Arya says. “You, me, and Sansa should go.” Arya suggest wildly, trying to find another topic.

“I think I would like that.” Myrcella sounds like herself again, a sweet summer child. Gendry pulls into the Baratheon drive way and speeds up to the house.

“We’re here Cella.” Arya says, using Gendry’s nickname for her. “Hold tight, we’ll be up in a moment.” Arya disconnects the line.

——— Gendry ———

Gendry throws the car in park and opens his door in a huff. He is fucking livid. Arya gets out quickly behind him. He knows better then to ask her to wait in the car. He marches up to the house with Arya at his heels. He needs to calm down, he knows it. All he can picture is little Cella in the bathroom crying because her fucking parents can’t keep their shit together.

“Gen. Focus on Cella. Breath.” Arya’s voice calms him somewhat. They reach the door and he doesn’t bother to knock. He can hear shouting through it. He opens it, more aggressively then necessary perhaps, and walks in. The scene makes him sick to his stomach. Joffery standing on a chair shouting at his father, Robert stumbling, drunk, around the room knocking down everything in sight and Cersi standing between them yelling at both of them. They freeze when Gendry and Arya enters.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Joffery sneers.

“SON!” Robert booms. Robert’s eyes find Arya. Gendry watches them greedily leer at his girlfriend and he pushes her behind him slightly. “Lyanna?” He asks. He does this every time he get drunk and sees Arya. Gendry ignores him and steps towards the stairs.

“Where do you think you are going?” Cersi asks. Her voice is the only calm one.

“To get your daughter,” Gendry tells the women. He doesn’t think that Cersi has hated him more then in that moment.

“Why in holy hell are you doing that?” She asks him, her voice calm with a hint of rage around the edges.

“Because she asked me to,” Gendry says shortly.He turns and walks up the stairs, grabbing Arya’s hand as he does so. He can feel Cersi following him as Robert and Joffery resume screaming. Gendry reaches the top and knocks on the bathroom door.

“Cella, it’s me,” Gendry says. The door flies open and Myrcella flings herself into his arms. He releases Arya’s hand to catch her. “It’s okay Cella, it’s okay.” He soothes her.

“I can stay with you right?” She asks into his shirt. He can feels her tears.

“Of course,” he mutters. “You can stay as long as you want.”

“I’ll pack her a bag,” Arya says. She slips behind him and into the room next door.

“You will do no such thing!” Cersi shouts. Cella flinches in his arms but pushes them down.

“And why not mother?” Myrcella asks bravely. “You’ve finally remembered that I’m here?”

“Marci,” Cersi coos reaching out for Myrcella who flinches away.

“Don’t even mom. If Gendry and Arya hadn’t shown up you’d still be downstairs. Isn't it about time you called the cops or were you more concerned about saving face then my safety.” She turns away from her mother coldly. Arya emerges from her room with a backpack and gives Gendry a thumbs up.

“This is you fault.” Cersi sneers at him, sounding significantly like her son. “You made her do this. You turned her against me.” Myrcella snorts.

“As if mother.” She says shortly. “You are the one who sent me away to boarding school, you are the one that chased my boyfriend away, you are the one who never shows up to my dance recitals.” Myrcella is in high form now. Gendry reaches out to stop her but she brushes his hand away.“Gendry visited me as much as he could while I was away, he video chatted with me every Sunday. He talked Trystane and convinced him that I was worth fighting for, he talked the Martells into letting us stay together. He drives me to dance class every week, we can talk about anything. He’s my family.” Gendry is touched by her words. He had never thought twice about doing those things for Cella, Cersi’s face was completely blank. All the colour drained from it. Her rage and indignation gone.

“Cersi. I know you love Cella but I don’t think this is a safe place for her right now.” Gendry says slowly. He never talks to Cersi, never. Even if they have to see each other at some event, usually when he goes with Arya, they just avoid each other.

“Love her? I would do anything for her.” Cersi growls.

“Then let her go somewhere safe.” Arya says from behind them. The women clenches her jaw looking at Arya with venom. “You know what they can do.” Arya says slowly. Cersi stares at Arya for a long moment. Arya lifts her chin. There is a crash from below. Cersi purses her lips.

“Fine,” she says. Gendry doesn’t need to be told twice. He heads towards the stairs. Cella turns to nod curtly at her mother before following. Arya stays in place.

“Will you be all right?” Arya asks. Gendry is taken a back. Arya doesn’t like Cersi, nor does Cersi like Arya. The two women stand there, both strong, both determined.

“Like you said,” Cersi replies. “I know what they can do.” She brushes past Arya, her daughter, then Gendry heading back downstairs. There is another crash below.

“Come on,” Gendry says. The three of them walk downstairs. Robert is stumbling around drunkly, Cersi is now pushing her son from the room. Joffery is still yelling. Robert stumbles and falls down. Gendry looks at him disgusted. He looks at his father. He sees his hair, his eyes, his jaw line. He hates that he can see himself in the man.

“Lyanna?” The man’s voice is weak, he is looking at Arya. She shies away, leading Myrcella out the door.

“It’s not her,” Gendry says shortly. “It’s never her.” Gendry turns to the open door and follows Arya and his sister.

——— Arya ———

Arya leads Myrcella to the car. She puts her in the back seat and shuts the door. Gendry is walking towards the car now.

“You okay?” Arya asks extending her hand. He takes it and squeezes it gently. He pulls her into a tight hug, she rests her face against his chest.

“No,” he says into her neck. 

“We should get Myrcella to bed.” Arya says releasing her arms from his waist. She can see that he is hurting as he shrugs to the other side of the car. Her hugs can only do so much. “You are coming to my house right? Cella can stay in our spare room.” Gendry grunts in response. “You know our apartment is bigger than yours.”

“Fine.” Gendry gets in the car and Arya follows after a deep breath.

Arya feels horrible the entire drive. She keeps up a conversation with Myrcella, hoping she won’t notice Gendry’s foul mood. When they finally reach the apartment Myrcella seems back to her old self and she hasn’t noticed Gendry’s grumpy expression.

“We’re home, Sans.” Arya calls as they enter. Sansa is in the kitchen making some kind of stir fry which smells amazing. Sansa turns around to see them and is understandably surprised by Myrcella’s presence.

“Hi Ar, Gen, Myrcella.” Sansa says politely.

“Myrcella is going to hang out with us for an unspecified amount of time.” Arya tells her sister. Sansa’s eyes turn to Gendry who is maintaining his moody grimace.

“Well okay then, are you hungry?” Sansa asks. “I’m just finishing up.” She refers to the pan.

“Starved,” Myrcella says. “Can I help?” The blonde haired girl bounces over to Sansa and the two begin to talk quietly. Gendry is still glowering.

“We’ll be back in a minute.” Arya tells them grabbing Gendry’s hand and pulling him to her room. Sansa had apparently taken it upon herself to clean it and Arya rolls her eyes. She leads Gendry to the bed and he sits down. He doesn’t say anything. Arya growls.

“Talk, stupid.” Arya tells him. He does.

——— Gendry ———

“I can’t believe this. It’s fucking shit. He’s fucking shit.” Gendry stands now pacing around the room. Arya is sitting very still. “He doesn’t care. He doesn’t care about Cella or Tommen or Joffery. Even Cersi he doesn’t care about. If he was in love with Lyanna so much why the fuck did he screw around with so many other women. I’m sure I’m not his only bastard. Why did he bother? With them, he wanted her.” Gendry rages. His hands are balled up into fists and he looks like he is about to scream. “I hate having his blood inside of me. I hate that I look like him. Don’t you?”

“Don’t I what?” Arya asks calmly.

“Hate that my stupid face looks like him. I know you don’t like him, I see you flinch away when he talks to you. Not just now, but all the time.” Gendry calm his voice to address her. He is angry but he isn’t shouting. He rarely shouts and he never shouts at Arya.

“I will never hate you Gen,” Arya tells him. He feels his heart thump loudly. “How could I hate you?”

“I look like him. My hair, my eyes, my jaw, my hands…”

“Gendry,” Arya say reproachfully. “You think just because you look like him you are him?” He doesn’t answer her. Cause he knows its stupid, he knows it’s stupid yet here he is. “Do you think your father would ever let anyone dye his hair pink, like you did for Sansa for her fashion show last month? Do you think he ever has let his eyes get heavy because he is staying up late talking with Cella over Skype? Do you think he has ever once turned the other cheek when someone insults him, like you did with Jaqen?” Arya was walking over to him now. “Do you think he has ever let Cersi fall asleep in his arms crying, like you did for me when everything happened with Sansa?” Arya wraps her small arms around his neck. Gendry looks at her.

“But he is my blood, my family,” he starts…

“You listen to me Gendry fucking Waters. He may be your blood but he isn’t you family. A family loves you, and cares for you, and accepts you as you are. Myrcella is your family, Jon, and Lommy, and Mott and hell, even Sansa and are more of a family to you then he has ever been. And me, too, I can be your family…if you want.” Gendry’s heart stops.

Suddenly all the anger that had built up in him floods out and it’s just Arya. Arya there in his arms, just her, and nothing else. He kisses her. He pulls her off the ground and into his chest and kisses her harder. His lips are feverous and so are her’s. He walks over to the bed, her toes barely scraping the ground as he carries her and sits down. She straddles him and pressing her body tight to hist chest as if two people are trying to become one. He can feel her breasts on his chest, her hands snake into his hair. He grabs her waist more tightly with one hand as the other flows up her waist, over her breast and to her cheek. Her lips are hard on his, his tongue runs along her teeth and Arya lets out a low groan. He moves his lips to her jaw line and then down to her neck. He sucks her skin hard, and breathes in her scent.

“I love you,” she breaths out. It’s so quiet he almost doesn’t hear it. He stops and looks at her. “I love you.” She says very clearly this time. He smiles capturing her mouth again. He pushes himself closer to her so there is no space left between them.

“I love you too,” he whispers.

“ARYA, GENDRY, DINNER,” Sansa’s voice makes them both jump.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
